xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Shaw
Jacob "Jake" Shaw (b. October 17, 2014) is a mutant, a witch and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Indra and Red Queen, the grandson of Sebastian Shaw and Jean Grey, and the step-grandson of Cyclops. He is a member of the Young X-Men. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team Clarice. He is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Leomon. Jake is a member of the Shaw family and the Grey family. 'History' : "We're a family, okay? A pretty messed up one, but still a family." :: −'Jake' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Telekinesis: Jake possesses telekinetic abilities. His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Jake is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defense:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defenses to others around his as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the "mental engrams" of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people he is trying to fool, not the number of people he is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' He can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' He can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' He can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, he could increase other mutant’s powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Retractable Exoskeleton: Jake possesses the superhuman ability to form retractable exoskeletal armor plates on his body. *''Superhuman Durability:'' He possesses superhuman durability derived from his exoskeletal armored form. *''Retractable Weapons:'' Recently Jake has demonstrated the ability to form weapons (such as a knife) in a similar fashion to his armored exoskeleton. The knife he formed has shown to be sharp enough to cleave a rock in half. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Jake may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Jake's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Jake is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Jake can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Jake does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Jake dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: Powers as a Shinigami Expert Swordsman: Jake is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Expert: Jake is proficient in the skill of Shunpo. Kidō Expert: Jake is proficient in the art of Kidō. Great Spiritual Power: Jake possesses a large amount of spiritual power, which is finely controlled. His Reiatsu is lavender-coloured. Enhanced Strength: Jake possesses great physical strength. 'Abilities' Expert Pilot: Jake is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft. Master Strategist and Tactician: Jake has spent most of his life as a ninja and being the step-grandson of Cyclops he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Jake has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Noah holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and being the son of Vanessa Shaw, Jake is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Jake is fluent in many languages including English, Spanish, Japanese, French, Russian, Chinese, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This is all thanks to his ninja training; this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Jake is an extremely talented singer and performer. Master Astral Combatant: Jake is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Zanpakutō: Kongō Osuushi ("Diamond Bull") is Jake's Zanpakutō. A regular katana, with a guard which is in the shape of a hexagon, with symbols for lightning carved on guard. It has a gold guard, with plum hilt-wrapping and an imperial purple sheath. His Zanpakutō is a Melee-type. *'Shikai:' Kongō Osuushi's release command is "???" ("???"). In its Shikai form, Kongō Osuushi transforms into a large scimitar, with the hilt in the shape of a vajra. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' *'Bankai:' Shirozō Kongō Osuushi ("White Elephant, Diamond Bull"). Upon activation, an explosion of Reiatsu shaped like lightning erupts around Jake, and when it disperses, Kongō Osuushi has formed light purple exoskeletal armor plates on his body with white accents, closely resembling his father's perfected exoskeleton. **''Bankai Special Ability:'' 'Transportations' 'Links' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Assassin Order members Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Shaw family Category:Grey family Category:Summers family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Lightning Release users Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2014 Category:Libra (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Healers Category:House of the Scarlet Witch Category:Indians Category:Gavaskar family Category:Metal Mimicry Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Team Clarice Members Category:Shinigamis Category:14th Division Members Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Experts Category:Hakuda Masters